Majorca
by TsukiBooks
Summary: In attendance to his Sister's Wedding, Becker is rolling over the idea of resigning in his mind after the events of New Dawn. Yet the last thing he expected was for his Sister's Fiancé's Sister to none-other than the Colourful Field Co-Ordinator he can't get off his mind. - Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I'm not dead! It's been a long time since I posted on Fanfiction, six months maybe, and even longer since I've posted on the Primeval Fandom! I will be continuing with my Siblings Are Menaces Series and some of my other Unfinished posts, but I'm just going to post this Story to get back into the groove of things XD**

* * *

 **Summary: In attendance to his Sister's Wedding, Becker is rolling over the idea of resigning in his mind after the events of New Dawn. Yet the last thing he expected was for his Sister's Fiancé's Sister to none-other than the Colourful Field Co-Ordinator he can't get off his mind. Will he survive a week in the exotic land of Majorca, with meddling siblings, overbearing divorced parents and the girl he loves all living under one roof?**

 **Genre: Romance & Humour**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in this Fanfiction. I only own the OCs**

* * *

 **Majorca**

 **Chapter One: Airplanes.**

After the events at New Dawn, everyone thought that it was over. They'd saved the World, and now they could breathe with ease. Yet, they couldn't have been more wrong.

The weeks following Convergence was some of the hardest work that they'd done and would ever do. It wasn't so much the anomalies and the creatures, that they were used too. It was the bureaucrats and the politicians that were responsible for the extra work load.

The first week after Convergence the ARC had to gather themselves. Cover Stories had to be circulated in the media. Inventory had to be made. Incident Reports had to be filed. Creatures had to be listed.

They barely had time to catch their breath by the time that was done, when the Inquiry came, and that kept them all busy. It was offensive, really – their conduct and abilities, work they'd dedicated their lives to – being brought into question in such a derogatory manner. Especially for Connor, who also faced a possible sacking.

Yet, after that week, the International Powers in the World started asking questions, and the UK Government didn't have the answers. With no where else to turn, the Government turned to the ARC, and the Inquiry was dropped.

So followed, weeks upon weeks in which the ARC Team liaised with Countries around the World. A Secret Meeting was held, attended by World Leaders; as the ARC Team debriefed them and then went onto offer advice and information on how to set up their own ARC Programmes.

And so, after eight long and tiring weeks; Lester did something uncharacteristically generous. He gave them Time-Off.

* * *

"I understand the last Two Months have been painstakingly difficult for everyone. Your work, your personal lives and your loyalty have all been unfairly questioned." Lester had begun, having gathered the Core Team into his Office. "But I would just like to take a moment, to convey my appreciation for what you have done and what you do. You have all acted with dignity and outstanding professionalism. I am proud of you all."

A silence hung in air, as they heard his words – but didn't really take them in.

"All that being said, I am not naïve, I realise that you need time. Time to breathe, time to recover, and time to consider what it is you're going to do next." Lester went on, heavily; "I know that you are all tired, and what you've done in the last eight weeks is more than some people can take in a lifetime. "

It was clear what Lester was doing. He was granting them a way out, if they wanted it. Matt had spent his entire life trying to save the World. Emily was living in an uncertain new world. Connor and Abby were both so tired. And Jess had faced a horrible trauma.

"So, with all that being said; I am granting you some time off, to rest, recuperate and consider what next. I want you to take all the time you need. And come back when ready."

* * *

This was how Becker ended up on a plane to the largest of the Spanish Balearic Islands, Majorca.

By coincidence, his Sister was getting married at the end of the Week in Majorca. He had thought he'd be unable to attend, and secretly didn't really want to. But when Lester had given them the time-off, he had almost automatically booked his ticket. But he tried not to look too much into the fact that the first thing he did when he was feeling oddly lost was go home.

And yes, home was Majorca. Well, part of home was Majorca.

His Mother, Gloria, was actually Spanish, and his Father, Cedric, was English. Although Becker had grown up in UK, he was Bilingual in Spanish and English. And there had always been a Villa in Majorca which they would often go to in the Summer Holidays.

Becker leaned back in the Airplane Chair, looking out the window over the great expanse of sky, watching the soft white clouds drifting past. Lester's Offer was weighing heavy on his chest. He tried to push it to the back of his mind, because as soon as he landed in Palma De Mallorca International Airport – Becker knew he'd have bigger problems to deal with.

Those problems being his Overprotective Mother, his Overbearing Father and his Meddling and Mischievous Siblings.

His eldest Sister at 39 was Rita, a high-flying Political Lobbyist Extraordinaire. She lived in the UK, in London even, but despite living 20 Minutes from each other, they simply never saw each other. She was tough as steel, Rita was, with attitude to match.

After Rita, there was Nathan at 35. If there was one thing that could be said for Nathan, he was slick. A Smooth-Talking Lady's Man through and through. He was also a highly successful Major in the Air Force. Although he was also based in the UK, he spent most of his free time in Majorca. Because he was also a right Mama's Boy.

Then there was the lovely Leona, aged 31. The Blushing-Bride-To-Be. And a cracking Lawyer! She was bit of psychopath, but she preferred the term 'Perfectionist'. She was incredibly organised, borderline OCD Becker would argue. But she was also very sweet and kind.

His three elder siblings were considered the 'Overachievers' – the Politician, the Major and the Lawyer. As much as he loved them, they were hard to measure up too, especially considering his Father's high expectations.

But then there was his younger sister, the littlest Becker was Francesca or Frankie as she preferred to go by, just a little less than two years younger than him, at the age 24. She was a Free-Lance Journalist, a Blogger. She wrote hard-hitting articles about the most vulnerable in Society, exposing real issues that often go ignored and spokesmen for civil liberties. But the problem with Frankie, was that it was very hard to lie to her.

Especially when your entire life was centred around one big secret.

Becker sighed and leaned back into his Chair, frowning. He wasn't entirely sure how he was meant to survive this weekend.

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

 **Author's Note: So here we go! Please keep on reading and please review x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Chapter Two is here!** **Okay, so here we are meeting the Becker Siblings.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in this Fanfiction. I only own the OCs**

* * *

 **Majorca**

 **Chapter Two: So It Begins.**

Becker's plane landed in Palma De Mallorca, Late Morning, local time. He collected his bags, and then strolled into the terminal, intending on going for a Cab.

He was dreading seeing his Family again, especially as he hadn't seen them in a long while. Between the nature of his job and the heavy tension that always came when seeing his family, Becker almost made it conscious decision to avoid as many family get-togethers as possible!

"Yoo-Hoo! Brother Dear!" a voice called out, totally catching him off guard. Becker looked up and saw a young woman jumping up and down madly, waving a sign in the air that had 'Baby Becker Boo' sprawled across it.

"Frankie!" Becker laughed, approached his younger Sister.

Francesca Sophia Becker was a total short-arse, to say the least, not even coming up his shoulder, but she was also slim and petite. Her dark brown hair was cut short in a bob. She had a round face and full lips. Her skin tone was olive tanned, proving that she was more European than he was. But her eyes were round and, very much like his own, appeared to change colour in the light, sometimes a chocolate brown, sometimes hazel, sometimes a brown tinged with an olive green.

"Hey you!" Frankie laughed, launching herself at him. He wrapped his own arms around her and lifted her off the ground ease, in a massive hug.

"Not that it's not great to see you, but what are you doing here?" Becker asked her, once he let her down again.

"I knew you were coming in today, so I figured I'd come pick you up out of the kindness of my heart!" Frankie answered, unconvincingly.

He arched a sceptical eyebrow at her.

"Okay, so truth is, I wanted a reason to escape Bride-Zilla!" She fessed up, only making him laugh.

"Lee that bad then?" He asked, with a smirk. Carrying a gym bag in one hand and a back pack over his shoulder, Becker slung his free arm over Frankie's shoulders and they made their way out of the airport.

"Put it this way," Frankie short him a smirk almost identical to his; "She's made her Wedding Planner cry. Twice."

Becker flicked his eyebrows and shrugged; "Sounds like Leona. Now where's the car?"

* * *

As it happened, Frankie had brought his favourite car. The Classic Chevrolet Corvette Convertible. All Vintage. Red body with two white streaks down each side. It was actually his Car, a birthday present for his 21st. But he'd never brought it back to the UK.

They dumped his bags in the boot, and then they headed to the Villa. Just this once, he let Frankie drive because he was jet-lagged.

"So, who's here?" He asked, on the way.

"Well, Leona obviously. Rita got here yesterday. Nathan's been here since he went on leave, and that was last month. I got here last Friday. And Ma, of course." Frankie said, thoughtfully.

"And our Father?" Becker asked, frowning.

A little quirk in his life, his Mother and Father were actually divorced. They'd separated not long after Frankie went to University, 5-years-ago now. Apparently they were on friendly enough terms. But, he was more worried about seeing his Father because of his overbearing nature.

"Still in England. He's coming up Friday." She answered, shooting him a side-long look.

"Wonderful." He grumbled. "So more or a less a blessed week without him."

"Here, here!" Frankie chuckled.

* * *

Half-an-Hour later, they were pulling up in the drive in front of the Villa.

It was a large house with brown bricks and dark brown tiles on the slanted roof. There were two balconies, one at the front of the house on the left hand side and one on the side of the house that could look out over the nearby beach. It resided in an isolated area with steps leading down to a stretch of Beach. It was surrounded by lush exotic foliage and palm trees. It had 12 bedrooms, with en-suite bathrooms connected to most of the bedrooms. There was one living room, two salons with bars, and then there was a large dining room. At the very back of the house there was a kitchen-diner with attached pantry, with a door that led out into the back garden. The back garden was huge, with a pool, foliage that overhung the back so that there was shade.

He knew that his Mother made her living nowadays by using the Villa as a B&B for Holiday-Makers. Although, he imagined that the Villa would be empty besides for Family for the Wedding.

"Home Sweet Home, huh?" Frankie chuckled, as she popped the boot.

"Yeah, seems like a long time since I was last here." Becker said, thoughtfully, as they collected his bags. The truth was that he hadn't been home in the last 4-years, certainly not since working at the ARC. Frankie flicked her eyebrows at him, and they headed inside.

It seemed deserted as they dumped his bags at the front of the house.

"Hello? Anybody around?" He called, looking around curiously. A loud yapping sound caught his attention. A Beagle came crashing through down the Hall, it's ears and tongue flapping madly behind him.

"Hey Bagel." Becker chuckled, kneeling down to stroke the little Dog. Yes, the Beagle's name was Bagel. It was meant to be amusing.

As he straightened up, his arm was suddenly grabbed and he was hurled into one of the salons that came off from the hallway.

"Hey there, Baby Brother! And welcome to the Twilight Zone!" a baritone voice jokingly remarked, as his elder brother guided him toward the bar with one arm slung around his shoulders. "Can I get you a drink?"

Nathan was a handsome man, with a burly build. He was slightly shorter than him, but nonetheless carried the poise of a Soldier. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He was aging, but aging well, with smile lines around his eyes.

"Hey Nate." Becker smirked, shoving his Brother's arm off his shoulder. "And I don't think so. Everyone time I let you get me a drink, I end up with a new tattoo and a hell of a hangover in the morning."

"Oh c'mon, that only happened once!" Nathan laughed, shooting a smirk toward Frankie who had followed in behind them.

"Am I hearing right? Our Little Brother is here?" came the soft voice of Rita, declaring her arrival.

She was the tallest of all the girls with a slender build. She had a round face and full lips. Her eyes were a chocolatey brown. Her blonde hair was cut short into an elegant pixie cut. In major contrast to Frankie, who wore a long flowy skirt, an off-the-shoulder shirt with her swimsuit beneath, and flip flops, Rita wore an smart pencil skirt dress.

"Good to see, Rita." Becker said, going over to her. Although he wrapped his arms around her fully, Rita simply patted him awkwardly on the back.

"Hey Bec," She smiled, a little forcefully. "It's been a while."

Typical Rita. She wasn't one for Family Reunions, less so than him. Her whole life was centred around her work. Yes, it could be argued that as did his. But at least he made the effort. It was true that although he hadn't been back home to Majorca in 4-years, he Video-Called his Mother at least twice a week, unless he had obtained some kind of injury to the face, in which he only phoned. He also made sure to speak to his Siblings as often as possible, even Leona who was always off and about.

Rita, however, made no such effort. He'd get a cursory Birthday and Christmas card, but how often did he get a phone call from her? Twice a year, maybe. And not just because of how life-consuming his work was, because he wasn't sure his Mother got very much more. He was pretty sure that the only reason Rita was there was because it was Leona's Wedding, and to not go would be disowning herself.

"Anyway, how are you?" Nathan asked, cutting through his thoughts.

He swallowed hard. How was he? Exhausted? Emotionally Drained? Conflicted? Desperate for some Normality? Depressed? Terrified of an Anomaly popping up, because hey, that's just his luck!

"Yeah, I'm fine." He settled for.

"You know what fine really means don't you?" Frankie asked, lounging down on one of the couches. "Freaking-Out, Insecure, Nervous, Emotional-Retard."

Becker gave his little Sister a pointed stare, before rolling his eyes. "Well, I'm just fine. As in the adverb, meaning – in satisfactory or pleasing manner; very well."

"Do you know how lame it is that you know the definition of 'fine'?" Frankie retorted, poking out her tongue. Becker stuck his tongue right on back. Rita and Nathan simply exchanged smirks, shaking their heads at their younger siblings antics.

"Okay c'mon, you'd better check in with Ma!" Nathan said, grasping his shoulders and shoving him toward the hallway again, "She's been having kittens about you coming to visit."

Becker went through the House to the Kitchen-Diner, a large brick-walled room with a big oven built into the wall, an island in the middle of the Kitchen with high stools set around it. As he stepped into the Kitchen, he saw his Mother.

Gloria Becker, or as she now went by her Maiden Name of Santiago, was neither plump nor thin, but somewhere comfortably in the middle. Her hair was black and pinned back into a bun. Her lips were thin but still turned up in a lovely smile. And her wrinkled eyes were a sparklingly grey.

She was at the Kitchen Island, chopping vegetables.

"Ma?" He said, softly. Gloria looked up in surprise but the moment she saw her Son, a radiant smile beamed out across her face.

"Lary!" She exclaimed in delight, setting the knife down. She rushed over to him, her arms wide. He smiled kindly and then hugged her right on back.

"Oh, how I've missed you!" She sighed, as hugging her youngest Son tightly, as if afraid that he'd disappear. Yet despite the loving nature of the gesture, Becker felt an awful pang of guilt twisting in his gut. He needed to see this Woman more, especially after everything she'd done for him. She really was a wonderful person his Mother.

They broke apart, and Becker brushed the loose locks of hair from her face, smiling kindly at her. "I've missed you too, Ma."

His Mother smiled lovingly at her Son, before the smile slipped from her lips, her brow knitted together and her eyes narrowed at him.

"You've lost weight!" She declared, suspiciously, in her thick Spanish accent.

"I haven't lost weight!" Becker laughed, shaking his head exasperatedly.

Yet she had already began to fret, speaking entirely in Spanish; " _Me preocupa el_ _tipo de_ _alimentos que están comiendo_ _-_ _o no_ _comer_ _como es el caso_ _!_ _¿Sabes_ _lo que es una_ _dieta equilibrada es_ _?_ _Supongo que_ _debe sobrevivir_ _fuera_ _de esos_ _batidos de proteínas!_ _"_ She ranted away.

"Ma! _cálmate._ _yo como_!" Becker tried to sooth her in Spanish, as it always made her more comfortable, stroking her arms.

Rita, Nathan and Frankie were all laughing behind him, as he shot them a dark look. Just then, a loud voice echoed into the kitchen.

"No – No! Everything has to be the same shade of yellow – gold, alright! Royal gold!" The loud voice was owned by the young woman who had just stepped into the Kitchen on her mobile phone – Leona. With dark burgundy dyed hair and bright blue eyes, as well as a heart shaped face and plump lips – Leona was beautiful, absolutely stunning.

"Hey Lee, look who's-..." Frankie began, but Leona silenced her with a raise of her hand.

She continued to talk on the phone about the colour gold, walking in a circle around the Island. Becker threw his hands up exasperatedly when she past him without even acknowledging his existence, leaving the other three laughing and Gloria shaking her head with a smirk.

And then, "I'm going to call you back, my stupid younger brother has decided to turn up. Ciao."

Leona hung up her phone, turned on her bright red heel to face Becker and then threw her arms around him. He stumbled back for a second, surprised by her abrupt assault, especially as she squealed happily.

"I am so glad that you could come in the end!" She declared, breaking away. "It wouldn't have been the same with you!"

"Oh I'm sure!" He muttered under his breath, patting Leona awkwardly on the back. He looked to Nathan and added; "Can I have that drink now?"

"No!" Leona said, warningly. "Cameron and his Sister will be arriving just before dinner, and I want everyone on their best behaviour for tonight!"

Cameron was Leona's Fiancé. They'd been in a long distance relationship, ever since he'd met her on Holiday last year. The relationship had moved quickly. He'd never met this Cameron, didn't know much about him, but considering Leona's high-standards, he was sure he was a top guy.

"Who said anything about bring drunk!?" Becker retorted, defensively.

"You always get drunk when you let either of them fix you a drink!" Gloria interjected, jabbing her knife in the direction of Nathan and Frankie, who were chortling stupidly together behind him.

Just then, Leona's phone began to ring.

"Oh I got to get this!"

"I'm gonna go get me a drink!" Nathan asked, clapping his hands together and leaving.

"I need to go check in with work." Rita said, strolling from the room.

"I had better check with Leona about what time Cameron is expected to arrive." Gloria muttered, tottering after the Bride.

Now left practically alone in the kitchen, Becker looked at Frankie, perched upon the counter, who smirked sheepishly and shrugged.

"So it begins..." He sighed, darkly.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **I'm sorry for butchering the Spanish Language, I simply used Google Translate. Basically, Mama Becker is saying that Becker doesn't eat enough.**

 **Please review x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry that it's taken a while. This chapter is a little look at the relationships between the Beckers, as well as Becker's feelings about lying to them and also is unexpected former job.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in this Fanfiction. I only own the OCs.**

* * *

 **Majorca**

 **Chapter Three: You've Got To Be Kidding Me.**

When Becker took his bags upstairs, he came to his old bedroom. The room was a nicely sized one, with light blue walls and wooden floor boards. A double bed could be found situated beneath a large throw-up sash window, which casted a bright light into the room. Either side of the bed, a cabinet rested. A double-doored rustic styled wardrobe stood against opposite wall.

Looking around his old bedroom, Becker dropped his bags onto the neat bed. He noticed a picture frame stood on the right hand bedside cabinet, and he reached for it. It was a picture of him and Frankie as Teenagers, arms thrown casually over each other's shoulders, clad in soaked t-shirts and shorts from a water fight that had just taken place, both of them grinning stupidly at the camera.

He smiled at the photograph. With less 2-years between them, Becker was definitely closer to Frankie than the Others. That wasn't to say he didn't love them, but he would tell Frankie anything. Which only made it harder to see her when he couldn't fess up to everything that had happened to him over the last 4-years.

"Knock, knock!" a soft voice made him look around, to find the Girl in question leaning against the doorframe. "Reminiscing, are we?"

"Yeah, something like that." He chuckled, placing the photograph back down.

Frankie came in and sat on the bed, watching in silence as Becker began to unpack his clothes and put them in his wardrobe.

"Are you _really_ fine?" She asked, suddenly, after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered, shooting her a half-smile.

Frankie frowned, staring at him uncertainly. At last, she said softly; "No, you're not."

He almost sagged in despair. He couldn't be dealing with Frankie's digging, not at the moment. He just wanted to put the events of the last few weeks to the back of his mind.

"You're not fine, not at all." She went on, in that soft, sad voice. "I can tell – you've got your sad eyes on. What's going on, Bec?"

There was a long silence, as Becker stared off into space. There was so much going on in his head right now. He could barely make sense of it himself, let alone try and vocalise his meddled thoughts. Not that he could tell her even if he wanted too. At last, he sighed, turning to look at her last. He met her gaze openly, and answered; "It's complicated."

Frankie gave him a sad smile.

"Isn't it always?"

She got to her feet and left without another word. Becker sighed again, running his fingers through his hair in despair. He hated lying to her!

* * *

When he finished unpacking, he made his return to the Kitchen. Unsurprisingly, Gloria was still cooking.

"What you cooking?" He asked, coming in completely.

"Pipèrrada with a side of Pa Amb Tomàquet." She answered, giving a smile. A traditional Spanish Meal. Pipèrrada was a soup based dish prepared with onions, green peppers and tomatoes sautéd, then flavoured with red Espelette Pepper. Whilst Pa Amb Tomàquet was simply bread with tomato.

"Trying to intimidate him with our Hispanic roots, Ma?" Becker joked, although by the evil smirk she shot his way he was sure he wasn't far off. "Can I help?"

"Sure you can." Gloria smiled warmly at him, "Will you cut the peppers for me?"

"Okay," He hummed, taking up a knife and beginning to chop up the green peppers thinly. He was quite good at cooking, one of his passions. Not that he'd ever let anyone know that. He dare not think about the torture he'd get if Matt or, God Forbid, Connor ever found out.

They cooked in silence for a while, until his Mother broke the silence asking the dreaded question.

"So," She began, trying to sound nonchalant, "Is there anyone special?"

He could've taken that knife and driven it into his heart. Still, at the thought of anyone special, his mind conjured up an image of bright blue eyes, ridiculous high heels, an assortment of colour and a smile that went on for miles... _Hang on!_ This was no time to be thinking about the beautiful Field Co-Ordinator! Not that he'd noticed how beautiful she was, of course.

Shaking himself from his mental ramblings and with a calmness that he should have had an award for, Becker looked up and simply smiled at his Mother.

"No," He answered, shortly.

"And why not?" Gloria instantly pushed, and he held back a wince. He held back from saying 'Because I've been too busy saving the World to date!'

"Works been busy." He shrugged, and he wasn't lying! "I just don't have the time to meet anyone."

"How hard can _Nursing_ be?" Nathan suddenly said, appearing out of nowhere.

Oh yes. That's right. His Family thought that he was a Nurse. Not an entire lie. You see, although Becker was a Soldier, he was also a certified military medic.

It was the reason the Core Team didn't have an immediate Medic, and only Back-Ups on Standby. Because technically speaking, although he was the Head of Security, he was also the Core Team Medic.

Anyway, after he had resigned his commission, Becker had spent a year in the NHS as a Nurse. He never let onto his Family that he was recruited to ARC, and he never let onto the Core Team that he was recruited from the NHS.

"Clearly you spent too much time in Spain, Nathan, because you've obviously forgotten the issues surrounding NHS Staffing in the UK." Becker retorted, coolly.

"Leave your Brother, alone, Nathaniel. Nursing in an honourable career choice." Gloria told her eldest son, waving her knife warningly at him.

"I'm in no disagreement, Ma!" Nathan laughed, jokingly hugging Becker from behind. "I'll leave all the criticising for Dad when he gets here."

With that, Nathan pecked him on the cheek and danced from the room as Becker turned to give him a punch. Sighing, Becker shook his head and returned his attention back to the vegetables.

* * *

The evening came quickly, and Leona had quickly become a Monster. Rita insisted that it was cute that Leona was so nervous for seeing her Fiancé, but Becker, Frankie and Nathan all agreed that she was beginning to make _them_ nervous!

Becker, Frankie, Rita and Nathan sat around the back garden, a lit by lanterns and fairy lights, talking and laughing.

Just then, Leona stepped outside.

"What do you think? Sexy but elegant?" She asked, twirling around in a tight grey dress with a high scoop neckline.

Both Becker and Nathan looked questioningly at Frankie and Rita, who both instantly started saying; "Oh yeah!"/"You look gorgeous!"

"Lovely." Her two Brothers answered shortly, at the same time.

"Excellent." Leona sighed, flattening the skirt pointlessly. "Cam should be here soon. I know it's the first time some of you-..." She gave Becker a pointed look, "...-have met him. But I just know you're going to love him!"

"So much that you'll want to marry him, Bec." Nathan chuckled, smirking at his Brother.

"It'll be love at first sight!" Frankie added, also beginning to laugh.

"Watch it, Lee, our Baby-Brother might steal Cameron from you!" Rita played along, smirking. Becker rolled his eyes, but figured if you can't beat them, join them.

"I can't guarantee that I'll keep my hands to myself." He said, smirking. Leona glared at the Four of them, but before she could reprimand them for suggesting that her Fiancé would leave her for her Brother, Gloria called out;

"They're here!"

It was like some kind of operation had been launched at those words.

"Okay everyone, to your positions!" Leona told them, clapping her hands. "Remember – best behaviour! And make sure to make him feel welcomed!"

As they all moved through the House to the front door, Frankie looked to Becker and Nathan curiously and asked in a hushed voice; "Are we really going to be on our best behaviour?"

"Hell no!" They both laughed, grinning at her.

When they opened the front door, a Cab had pulled up just before the Villa. A young man stepped out from the passenger seat, with light brown hair neatly combed back, slightly scruffy facial hair and bright blue eyes.

"Babe!" Leona laughed, tottering down the steps of the house to rush to him. Cameron opened his arms and embraced her tightly as she thudded into him.

"Lee!" Cameron cried for joy, pulling back to plant a hell of a smooth on her lips.

"We're definitely not playing nice if he carries on." Nathan muttered in Becker's ear, making him cough to try and stifle his laugh.

After what seemed to be an age, they broke away for air.

"Everyone! This is my Fiancé, Cameron." Leona said, taking his hand and leading him over to her Family.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all." Cameron said, smiling kindly. "Oh, let me introduce you to my Sister."

He went to return to the Cab, the back door having already opened. A vibrant pink high heel touched the gravel beneath. Cameron held out his for his Sister, helping her out of the car.

Becker felt his heart flutter in an entirely unmanly way.

"Hi!" Cameron's Sister said cheerfully, dressed in a vibrant floral dress, as she moved over shake hands with Leona. "It's so nice to finally meet you! I'm-..."

"Jess..." Her name slipped past his lips before he could stop it.

Jess Parker looked around at her name, as all eyes turned onto him with confusion. But when she saw that it was him, her eyes widened in shock.

"Becker?" Jess said, or rather questioned, equally as shocked. "You've got to be kidding me!"

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **Author's Note: And so Jess Parker has arrived! She's the Grooms Sister!**

 **And by the way, I know the idea of Becker formerly being a Nurse is a bit odd, but I liked the idea because of that very reason. Tell me what you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait between updates! But here's part two to Jess' Arrival. We also get to meet Jess' Brother and Leona's Fiancé now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in this Fanfiction. I only own the OCs**

* * *

 **Majorca**

 **Chapter Four: To Coming Together.**

When Lester had given the whole Team time-off, Jess had been delighted that she'd be able to attend her big Brother's Wedding after all. She had originally thought that she wouldn't be able to go, what with all the reports and reviews and investigations that had occurred in the last two months.

But here she was, in Majorca About to meet her Brother's Fiancé and her Family for the first time. A Week where her biggest problem to worry about was to make sure she made a good impression and to look nice on the big day.

Yet the last thing that Jess had expected, of course, was to see one particularly Handsome Head of Security, Captain Becker.

A heavy silence hung in the air. They both stared at each other, shocked.

"Do you two know each other?" Leona had asked, looking between them with a curious look on her face. And then, Jess started to laugh. She couldn't help it. The whole situation was just so surreal, so absurd. It was like some crappy RomCom.

"Err, Jessie?" Cameron spoke up, awkwardly. He was looking at his Sister as if she'd gone mad. To be honest though, she was beginning to feel that she was.

"I'm sorry," She gasped in between her giggles, "But the irony is killing me, right now!"

A smirk crept up on Becker's face. He could see the irony in the situation in all honesty. Of course he'd try to escape the madness of work, only to find work chasing him across the ocean.

"I don't suppose you've packed Connor and Abby, did you?" He joked, almost without meaning too. Jess met his glowing eyes and grinned cheekily.

"Did you pack the Security Team?" She retorted, coolly.

"I tried." He answered, in all seriousness. "But they wouldn't fit in my suitcase."

Jess laughed again.

His Family and her Brother did not. They were watching to exchange with bemusement. Frankie was looking from the smirking Head of Security to the giggling Field Co-Ordinator with narrowed eyes, suspiciously.

"Can I help with your bags?" Becker asked, smiling as he descended the steps.

"Err, yeah, sure." Cameron answered, a little bewildered by the whole situation, as he moved to help Becker with the bags. "I'm Cameron, by the way. Cameron Parker. You must be Leona's _little_ Brother."

He eyed Becker's height and build with some trepidation. Becker met Nathan's sneaky wink with his own smirk.

"Yup. That's me."

* * *

They disposed of the bags in one of the Salons until later, but Gloria insisted that dinner had to come first. So they found themselves in the large Dining Room, sitting at a long table.

His Mother sat at the top of the table, with him directly to her left. Beside him was Frankie. Beside Frankie was Rita. At the other end of the table was Nathan. To his left was Leona, next to her was Cameron and next to him, directly opposite Becker, was Jess.

"I have made a traditional Spanish Meal for you." Gloria said, as she opened up the serving dishes. She was layering on her accent thick, which made Becker smirk at his Mother's antics. "Pipèrrada with a side of Pa Amb Tomàquet."

"Pipèrrada? That's a dish typical to the Basque Region, right? Also known to be a traditional dish in Gascony, in France. Although they call it Pipèrade." Jess blurted out, like reading something out of Wikipedia.

They all stared at her, astonished.

"Where do you keep these things in your head, Jessie?" Cameron asked.

" _Tu plan_ _de intimidar a_ _la nueva_ _familia política_ _con_ _tu herencia_ _latina ha_ _sido derrotado_ _por la brillantez_ _de tu_ _Invitado_ _, Ma."_ Becker addressed his Mother, in Spanish.

His Mother shot him a smirk as she dished up.

"You speak Spanish?" Jess asked, raising her eyebrows at him curiously. "I didn't know that."

"I'm Bilingual, actually." He told her, with a flick of his eyebrows.

"Always a pleasure learning new things about you." She said, with a smile as Gloria handed her a plate. "Thank you, Mrs Becker."

"Please, Becker is my Ex-Husband's name. Call me Gloria." His Mother replied, with a kind smile. He could tell, she liked Jess already. But it was hard not too.

"So you two know each other, then?" Nathan asked, gesturing between Becker and Jess with his fork, when at last everyone was eating.

They looked at each other, catching each other's eyes.

 _Yes. We work together at a top secret Government Facility which protects Humanity from rips in time and space which pop out Dinosaurs from time to time. She's the Field Co-Ordinator and I'm the Head of Security. What are the chances, right?_

Somehow, that wasn't going to pay off. So, as always, Becker worked with half-truths.

"We work together." He said, simply.

"You don't look like the Civil Servant type to me." Cameron said, thoughtfully. "What is it that you do for the Government?"

"Bec doesn't work for the Government. He's a Nurse for the NHS." Frankie interjected straightaway, staring at her Brother suspiciously.

"But Jessie doesn't work for the NHS?"

 _Ah. Didn't think of that._ Becker took an extra few seconds chewing as he tried to think of a way to talk his way out of this. Of course Jess would tell her Brother an alternative lie to his lie to his Family about they did. To be fair, her lie wasn't exactly a lie.

He swallowed slowly, very aware of everyone's eyes on him. He opened his mouth, not sure what was going to come out.

"I volunteer." Jess' angelic voice chimed in, suddenly. "You know I volunteer at the Foodbank, Cam. Well, I do the occasional admin for the Hospital where Becker works."

"That's how we know each other." Becker confirmed, nodding. He met her eyes over the food again, sending her every inch of praise he had for her. "She's great. Whole place works a whole lot smoother because of her."

Jess smiled, knowing that he was referring to the ARC.

Everyone took this at face value and talk turned away from how the Captain and the Field Co-Ordinator knew each other. Well, almost everyone took this at face value. Frankie was staring at her Brother, still, totally unconvinced. He simply gave her a smile.

"So when will your parents be joining us, Cameron?" Gloria asked, as they ate.

"They'll be here Thursday. They just couldn't get away before." He answered, smiling. "Jess nearly didn't make it all, did she?"

Leona laughed; "I was surprised – but delighted – to hear that you'd be able to come after all, Jess. Especially as Bec said that he wouldn't be able to come and changed the plans last minute too. Funny that isn't it?"

"Hysterical." Frankie muttered beside him. Becker planted his foot down hard onto hers. She nearly choked on the mouth full of Pipèrrada she had in her mouth at the time.

"Well, we're all here now, and that's all that counts!" He declared, with an overly-cheerful voice and a forced smile.

"I totally agree!" Jess played along, "How about a toast? To coming together!"

"To coming together!" They all chimed, clinking their glasses together over the table. Their eyes met for a third time that evening, and Becker gave Jess a lingering smile as she sipped her wine in an attempt to hide her own bashful smile.

Although she didn't say anything, Gloria caught that. A slow smile adorned her lips, and didn't leave her for the rest of the evening.

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Like all Mama-Bear Types…Mama Becker knows. But how long will it be before and if everyone else realises too? You want to know more? - Keep on reading!**

 **Please, please review! Reviews are my life-source! Do you want me to die? Do you!? DO YOU!?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long delay! Especially, as it has been sitting on my desktop for last week :| My excuse - returning to College and the wonderful stresses of UCAS! Sorry Again!**

 **To Lezzles1956, I did not know that. Thank you for letting me know. From now on, Nathan Becker is a Squadron Leader! So it is said, so it shall be done!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in this Fanfiction. I only own the OCs.**

* * *

 **Majorca**

 **Chapter Five: Suspicious Minds.**

Sleep was a God-Given gift. People often complained about sleep being a waste of precious hours. But to Becker, sleep (or at least sleep undisturbed by nightmares or worries) was a true blessing. It was something that he rarely got a lot off (Because of the prior mentioned issues). No, there was nothing better than dreamless, blissful sleep.

That's not to say he got it easy. He had lay awake for many an hour after bidding his goodnights the previous evening. His mind on one thing – the colourful, slightly crazy, entirely wonderful Field Co-Ordinator that was sleeping two doors down from him in one of the guest bedrooms.

Jessica Parker.

If he thought that this whole week couldn't get any more complicated, he was wrong.

He come to Majorca with his mind reeling on the decision he had left back home – to leave the ARC, or to stay.

Jess was a big reason alone to stay at the ARC. She had already, in a way. When he was isolating himself, way back in the beginning, it was Jess who dragged him kicking and screaming out of his shell. When he was having doubts about his abilities, it was Jess who reassured. And when he had his suspicions about Marr, suspicions he had not even confided to Lester too, it was Jess he'd turned too.

Oh yeah. He suspected Matt all along. He was too good. And, who the hell climbed Everest, anyway? No, he and Jess found out that he was from the Future after Danny went after Ethan. They had done some digging, well Jess did some hacking. They discovered the truth about him long before he decided to share it with them. Yet again, it was Jess who convinced him not to confront him about it. She was sure that he'd tell them when he was ready.

She always saw the good in people, Jess did.

Anyway, with her here, and the wedding a week away – any hope of pushing it to the back of his mind vanished. Because she was here. And as much as a part of him (A big part) was thrilled to see her – another part kept on taunting him. The same part of him that kept saying; 'You've actually fallen for her, you idiot!'

That part of him kept on highlighting this and that she, his meddling siblings and his divorced parents would all be spending a week under one roof. And the end result was not going to be good.

But I diverse.

After a long while of trying to sleep, sleep did actually come to him. The type of sleep that he loved so dearly. The type of sleep that meant a break from it all.

" _Pssssst."_

A wet, rude whisper hissed against his ear, dragging him back into consciousness. Becker squeezed his eyes shut – desperate to simply fall back into the dreamless sleep that was just so nice.

" _Pssssst!"_ came the whisper again, followed by a sang; _"Beeeecckkeeer. Wakey wakey!"_

He groaned this time, burying his head into pillow. Although he knew it was no use. The sleep was gone now.

"C'mon. Wake up."

He peeled his eyes opened, to see Frankie kneeling by the side of his bed. She gave him a wicked smile.

"Good Morning!"

He had two words for her. "Piss off."

"Charming." She deadpanned, "C'mon. Get up. Let's go for a run."

Becker groaned and rolling onto his back. He glanced over at the bedside cabinet, finding that it was 6.32AM.

"Are you kidding me?" He practically whined. "It's half six, Frankie!"

"Oh get a grip! Where's all that Soldier discipline gone?" She countered, now on her feet. She was wearing running shorts and a t-shirt. "C'mon, move it Soldier! Rondevu in the kitchen in ten minutes!"

With that, Frankie jogged out of the room.

Becker sighed, considering just going back to bed. He disregarded the thought straightaway. Because he knew, he just knew, that if he wasn't downstairs in ten minutes, she'd be in his doorway with a bucket of ice cold water.

"Bloody menace." He muttered under his breath, tossing back his duvet.

* * *

Frankie descended the stairs as quietly as she could, aware of the rest of the Household still being fast asleep, fully intending to fill a bucket with ice cold water.

She knew something was up with Becker. Ever since she picked him up from the airport. He looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. His smiles didn't quite meet his eyes. Exhausted eyes. Conflicted eyes.

That was, until Jess Parker arrived last night. What were the chances that someone he worked with would be the Sister of the Man, who was marrying their Sister.

But even then, something was off with her Brother's behaviour. She just couldn't quite put her finger on what.

So, she figured that she and Bec needed to talk. Best way to do that was to get him on his own. Best way to do that was to go for a run.

Yet as Frankie walked into the kitchen, she was once again caught by surprise by Jess Parker.

For there she was. Jess sat at the counter, a cup of tea sitting beside her, as she typed away at an IPad and it's keypad.

"Oh!" Frankie sounded, in surprise. Jess looked up, her eyebrows shooting up at the sight of the young woman.

"Oh." She also sounded, a little softer. "Hello."

"Hmm, Hi." Frankie said, composing herself and fixing a polite smile on her face. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone else to be up yet, is all."

"Yeah," Jess smiled sheepishly and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm an early riser."

"So I can see." She chuckled.

That's when she had a sudden, rather evil, thought. If this Jess worked with Becker, maybe she could reveal what's wrong him?

"I'm not," Frankie declared, almost out-of-the-blue, so she clarified; "An early riser, that is. Bec is, and he likes to go for runs in the morning. He'll be down in a sec."

Jess looked suddenly very conscious of herself, which only made to strengthen Frankie's resolve.

"I figured I'd join him, you see." She didn't pause to give Jess a chance to answer. "Running is the best time to try and talk to him. And I couldn't help but notice that something isn't quite right with him, you know?"

This time, Frankie did pause.

"I suppose it might just be that he's been working so hard." Jess said, reasonably. "He probably just needs the rest."

Frankie frowned, that wasn't was she was looking for.

"No, it's not that." She disregarded what Jess said with a wave of her hand. "I mean, yeah, it's clear to see he's tired. But it's more than that. It's like there's something weighing on his mind."

Jess looked thoughtful for a moment, before saying; "I suppose it's true for everyone, that when you're feeling lost, all you want to do is go home."

Frankie was taken aback by that. It hadn't been what she was looking for, it wasn't exactly clear what Jess meant. But it actually made sense. What only raised more questions for her though, was in that moment, Jess had that same look in her eyes. A look, Frankie couldn't quite describe. But the same look that her Brother carried with him.

"Why do you call him Bec?" Jess suddenly asked, breaking through Frankie's thoughts and speculations and suspicions.

"Huh?" She squeaked, rather dumbly.

Jess looked self-conscious again, as if afraid she was imposing. "I just wondered. Becker is your Father's Surname. So why do you call your Brother, Bec? It's not his first name."

"Oh right," Frankie understood, realising that to an Outsider, it might seem strange to call your Brother by your Surname. "Well, we used to call him Lary, because he hates Hilary. But then after he joined the Army, everyone just took to calling him Becker. But we're his family, and calling him Becker seemed impersonal. So we started calling him Bec."

"I see." Jess smiled, a sweet smile.

"Alright Wicked-Witch-of-the-West, let's go for a run." - It was as if he had been summoned, because it was then that Becker appeared.

"Oh." He said, spotting Jess for the first time.

She smiled at him; "Good Morning."

He didn't say anything for a moment, staring at her. Just staring at her. Frankie looked at him, then turned her gaze to a blushing Jess, then back to her still speechless Brother. Her eyebrows began to climb her forehead.

"Er, Bec, have you gone mute?" She stated, smirking.

"Funny." He muttered, shooting a glare at her, before clearing his throat. "Good Morning, Jess. Did you, er, have sweet dreams?"

Frankie's eyebrows couldn't have gone any further up her forehead. Sweet dreams? What the hell? He looked like he was holding back a cringe at his own words.

Jess, on the other hand, smiled. "Hm, yes."

"Good. Good." Becker replied, awkwardly.

"We were just talking about your nickname, Bec." Frankie said, a wicked thought entering into her head. Yeah, she did get a lot of those. "I was explaining why we call Bec, instead of Hilary."

Becker glared at her.

"But then, we have another nickname for him." Frankie began, grinning evilly.

"Francesca..." He said, low and warningly.

She only grinned even more evilly; "Sometimes, we like to call him-..."

"Frankie! Don't you-..."

-"...Lar-Bear!" She sang, and Becker was very tempted to stab her then. But Jess' laugh eased his anger. Although the more insecure part of him thought she might be laughing at him, the part of him that loved her melodious laugh just didn't care.

Becker smiled.

And that's when Frankie spotted it. It was so subtle, so brief, that if it had been Nathan or Rita or Leona, none of them would've. But she did. And all because Becker smiled, instead of blushing or going into a tirade at the pair of them.

"C'mon, Bec, let's go for that run!" Frankie said, suspiciously eager to get out of the house, as she grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the front of the house.

They had run from the House, down the pathway and were onto the beach before Frankie pulled Becker up short.

"You like Jess!" She stated, incredulously.

"What!?" He voice went a pitch higher, which only confirmed her suspicions.

"You like Jess!" She repeated, starting to laugh.

"I...Of course, I like her! She's a very likeable person. We're friends." Becker stammered out, trying to feign stupidity.

"Oh shut it, you know what I mean! You like her! As in, like-like her!" Frankie said, grinning at him.

"Like-like? Is this Primary School?!" He retorted, sharply.

"Don't try to insult your way into distracting me! You fancy Jess!" She retorted, beginning to walk along the beach casually.

"I do not!" He protested, marching after her.

"Well now I'm convinced!" Frankie remarked sarcastically. "Don't try and lie to me, Bec! I can see it in the way you look at her!"

"I don't fancy her!"

"This explains so much!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in victory. "I knew something was weird last night at dinner! You don't just know her – you _looove_ her!"

"Love!? That's escalated quickly from like-like!" Becker practically squeaked, clearly panicking. Because who wouldn't panic?

"Turn of phrase, Bec!" Frankie replied, shooting a smirk over her shoulder. But then she stopped dead in her tracks, catching the look on his face, in eyes.

"Oh my Spaghetti Bolognese ." She said, slowly. "You do. You love her."

"Now you're just being ridiculous!" Becker snapped, this time it his turn to walk ahead with her trialling behind.

Frankie knew better than to push him too far. Instead, she'd play a card that would make him nervous enough for her to enjoy, but not freaking out because he's emotionally retarded.

"Oh, wait until the Others find out that you like her."

This time, it was Becker's turn to stop dead in his tracks. He shot her a look, a nervous look; "You wouldn't."

"I knew it!" Frankie burst out laughing, "You pretty much just admitted it! You like Jess!"

"No I don't!" He yelled, frustrated.

"Yes, you do!"

"La-la-la-la!" He sang, taking off at a run down the beach.

Frankie laughed again, shaking head at his childishness. Yet then she couldn't really talking, because she ran on after him, shouting in a sing-song voice; "Bec likes Jess!"

They play fought and bickered for the rest of the run home.

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

 **Author's Note: TADA! Chapter Five is up! From now on, no more long delays! PROMISE! *Fingers crossed behind my back just in case***

 **Please keep on reading and give me a review! Reviews are my life source and without it, I will die!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I went to update yesterday when my Laptop died and I just did not possess the energy to sort it that day.**

 **To be honest, I've had this finished for two weeks, and I intended to post on Saturday 14th of November. Naturally, because of the tragedy in Paris the day before, as well as the loss of life in Beruit, Bagdad, Japan and Mexico, I felt it was inappropriate to post in a way and just grieve for the international tragedy.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I really hope to get the next chapters up soon.**

* * *

 **Majorca.**

 **Chapter Six: Of Plots & Plans.**

The run lasted an hour. And that hour the worst of Becker's life!

Perhaps a slight exaggeration, considering the hour he spent fighting and hiding from Future Predators in the future when they gone through the save Abby's Brother.

Or the hour when Connor had been separated from them after being dragged underground, or when Matt had gone through the anomaly to retrieve the Raptor.

Or the hour in which Jess struggled to keep breathing after being bitten by the Beetle.

Or the hour where they weren't sure whether or not the World was going to end. Oh yeah, that was perhaps the worst hour.

But even then, the hour run with Frankie came in a close second after the end of the world. Because now Frankie knew that he had feelings for Jess. Oh what was the point of even denying it anymore?! Now that Frankie knew there was no escaping it anyway! And he was tired of denying it, at least to himself. His feelings for Jess were stronger than he had originally thought. And Frankie knew it!

It was an hour of teasing, ribbing, suggestive threats to tell the Others, ridiculous scenarios being conjured up, and even more teasing.

When the House was visible, they slowed down to walk the rest of the way.

The front door was thrown open, abruptly, and Leona poked her head out; "Hurry up you two, breakfast is on the table!"

Becker looked at Frankie. Frankie looked back at him. A truly evil and wicked smile had adorned her face. And Becker was more scared now than he had been facing any predator from the past or the future. Because the predator in front of him wasn't hunting him, she was playing with him.

"See ya!" She laughed, before breaking into a run toward the Villa. Becker took off after her. But Frankie had always been faster.

She ran through the still open front door and then through the hall to the kitchen, Becker having to jump over Bagel as he followed her through.

Frankie skidded to a stop by the island as she entered into the kitchen. Everyone with the exception of Nathan, who was most likely to still be in bed, was there.

"Hey-..." She began, airily, before Becker suddenly burst into the kitchen and tackled her. They both went crashing onto the floor, out of sight behind the island.

"What-...?" Cameron said, startled as Jess' jaw dropped. Leona, Rita and Gloria seemed perfectly oblivious, or perhaps simply ignoring, the fact that Becker had pretty much rugby tackled Frankie to floor.

"Don't you dare say anything to her!" Becker hissed her, behind the island.

"Fine! I won't say anything to _her_!" Frankie shot back in a hushed voice.

They both got to their feet, smiling as if nothing had happened. Cameron and Jess continued to stare at them, a little perturbed by the whole thing. But Gloria casually handed them both a plate of French toast as she said; "How was your run?"

"Delightful!" Frankie grinned, actually meaning it.

"Yeah, great." Becker muttered, darkly.

Rethinking it, perhaps the hour run did beat the hour where the world was ending.

* * *

So Frankie had promised not to say anything to Jess. She did not making any such promise not to say anything to her siblings.

"Right. I bet your wondering why I gathered you all here." She declared, later that same day, as the four of them sat and stood around the bigger of the salons.

"Well, it's not everyday that you get called to a Family Conference without Mum or Bec being in on it. So, er, yeah, kinda." Nathan said, as he made himself up a drink from the bar.

"Yeah, you sent them off to show Cameron and Jess around the area!" Leona whined, crossly. "You know, Sis, whatever this is about, can't it wait until next week? I'm getting married at the weekend!"

"You'd have never thought!" Nathan muttered, sardonically.

"Drinking again, I see, Nathan!" She countered, glaring at him.

"Act your ages!" Rita told them, rolling her eyes

"You hardly have the right to lecture us, Rita!" He then shot at her, crossly.

"What's that meant to mean!?"

"I think you know what it means!" Leona interjected, coldly.

"This is precisely why I don't come to family get togethers!" Rita said, throwing her hands up exasperatedly.

"Yeah, this is why!" Nathan said, crossly.

"We're not all dependent on Mama!"

"Says Bride-Zilla!"

"And your a Workaholic!"

"Bec is in love with Jess!" Frankie declared over the bickering. They all stopped talking at once, a edgy silence hanging in the air. They all turned to stare at Frankie, who stood between the sofas with her arms folded.

"Are you kidding me?!" Nathan snorted, completely disregarding her announcement. "Bec isn't capable of love, is he? He's emotionally retarded. Ma and Dad try to deny it, but I'm pretty sure he was assembled, rather than born!"

Leona shot him an exasperated look; "Don't be melodramatic. Everyone knows that out of everyone, Bec feels things more deeply than any of us."

"As true as that all is-...!" Frankie recaptured their attention, snapping her fingers. "It stands true that Bec does a shoddy job of showing it."

"I blame Father." Nathan interjected sardonically, shaking his head.

"So I think it's time for an intervention!" She went on, ignoring him. She clapped her hands together and looked at the other three expectantly. None of them seemed enthusiastic about the idea, shifting awkwardly in their seats as they tried to avoid meeting her eye. She frowned and glared at them. It was a matter of will, who would break first?

"Seriously? None of you are willing to do anything!?" Frankie at last blurted out, throwing up her hands exasperatedly.

"Look, Frankie, I'm getting married at the weekend-..." Leona began, as Nathan rolled his eyes and made a vomiting expression. "I don't have the time to be setting my Brother up with my Fiancé's Sister."

"Oh don't worry – It doesn't count an incest. I checked!" Frankie said, quickly, with a grin.

"That's really not the point here, Sis." Her older Brother said, smirking. "The point is – Becker is a big boy. If he really does like Jess, then he can deal with it himself."

"I'm not so sure about that! Don't tell me none of you have noticed that something is seriously wrong with Bec! He's not himself! It's like he's got the weight of the world on his shoulders! Or are you all so caught up in your own worlds that you haven't looked at him properly?!" Frankie said, crossly.

Again, a silence fell. None of them said anything. Both concern and guilt crossed over their faces. Because regardless of how separately they lived their lives, they'd always be thinking of each other. Especially Becker, he always looked out for them no matter what.

At last, Rita spoke; "Regardless. It's not our problem."

She got to her feet and walked out of the room. Leona gave her little Sister a shrug and followed after Rita. Nathan remained, swirling the whiskey around and staring at it thoughtfully.

"You really think he likes her?" He asked, after a moment.

"When am I ever wrong when it comes Bec?" Frankie said, frowning. Nathan nodded slowly, as if contemplating it. At last...

"Alright. Whatever you've got planned, I'm in." He said, looking up with a grin. "It's about time we get that Boy a Girlfriend!"

Frankie grinned back, but before anything else could be said, the front door slammed and the voice of Gloria called out; "We're back!"

Frankie shot Nathan a wink, and darted out into the hall and then into the kitchen. Everyone else were all there. Becker had a distant expression on his face as he plucked a bottle of water from the fridge, a look which had caught the attention of Rita and Leona completely. Although they had refused to help her, Frankie knew that now that the seed of curiosity had been planted, there was no going back. Both her elder sisters would keep on wondering.

Just at that point, Becker turned without looking and collided straight into Jess.

"Oh!" Jess yelped, as cold water went down the front of her top. Frankie really, really wished she had a camera at that point, because Becker went scarlet.

"Oh bloody hell, sorry Jess." He said, reaching for a towel. He awkwardly handed her the towel, as Jess laughed and dabbed at her sodden top.

"Oh it's alright, it's just a bit of water." She replied, with a smile. Becker cleared his throat awkwardly, finding himself feeling rather aware of himself.

"I, er, I gotta go..." He awkwardly stammered out, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. "...Do something."

With that, Becker fled the kitchen. Gloria smirked behind the mug of coffee that she had been raising to her lips at that point. Leona and Rita were staring with wide eyes and open mouths, and Frankie gave them a pointed look. Jess seemed a bit bemused by Becker's behaviour, but left to change her top. All the while, Cameron remained oblivious to it all.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **Keep on reading, I hope to get the next chapter up soon!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS TO SURVIVE! _Literally._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the wait and such a wonderful response to Majorca. Truth be told, I've had a real break in my confidence in my writing and I haven't felt like anything I write is suitable to post, which is why (to those who knew me before) I hadn't posted in a year. So thank you for being so supportive.**

 **Merry Christmas and God Bless.**

* * *

 **Majorca.**

 **Chapter Seven:**

Dinner came and went without any real issues, despite a brief touching upon of childhood, but even the drinks afterwards in the lounge were quite pleasant.

It was pretty late when at last everyone retired.

Which meant it was actually pretty early in the morning when an abrupt screaming tore through the darkness.

Becker rocketed up into a sitting position.

For a brief moment, he thought that he had been dreaming and it was a nightmare still ringing in his ears.

But he stomach twisted unpleasantly as he realised that it had not been a figment of his dreams, as the screaming was indeed very real. Moreover, it was a scream that he recognised.

Throwing his duvet back, Becker launched for the door. But by the time he entered into the hall, he found that half the household was there.

Jess' bedroom door was wide open, and thankful for his height, Becker was able to see over the sea of heads inside.

Cameron sat on Jess' bed, grabbing her arms as she sobbed and screamed because she wasn't properly awake yet.

"Jessie! Jessie! It's okay! You're okay!" He said, holding her tightly to avoid her punching him. She gasped as her eyes flew open, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

A silence, the sound that filled the house was Jess' frantic panting. Her Brother pulled her close, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder as she took in her surroundings.

"What is it, Jessie?" Cameron asked, pulling back and brushing her hair from her face.

"It's...it's nothing." She replied, shakily, swallowing hard. "It just a bad dream."

"A bad dream? Must've been a hell of a bad dream to dig your nails into your palm!" Nathan stated, and was instantly slapped around the arm by Gloria.

Becker hadn't noticed that Frankie had come to stand beside him, not staring at Jess, but at him.

"I'm fine. You should just go back to bed." She replied, pushing Cameron away. "I'm so sorry for waking you all, and causing such a fuss."

"It's no fuss, Jess. It was a nightmare." Leona replied, kindly, having come to stand in the room with Cameron. God Bless Leona. She did have a heart and a half.

He could tell that she was embarrassed, by the way she refused to meet anyone's eyes. Cameron tried to reach for her again, but Jess quickly pulled away.

"Cam! Really! Just stop! I'm fine and want to be left alone!" She told him, seriously. It caught Becker off-guard about the crossness of her tone. He hadn't ever heard Jess cross before.

Cameron still didn't move.

"Oh for goodness sake -your sister wants to be left alone, so just give her some space." Gloria said, tottering into the room and practically hauling him to his feet. "Now I think we should all just go to bed. It'll be morning soon, and everything looks so much better in the light."

That last bit was directed at Jess, who smiled shyly and wiped her cheeks on her duvet.

Gloria shooed everyone way, and blowing Jess a motherly kiss and whispering; "Come to me if you need anything." Before she closed the door.

Cameron was frowning as Leona led him away, and Nathan stumbled off to his bed. Frankie silently grasped his shoulder, before leaving herself.

"Goodnight, my love." Gloria whispered, looking at him with a soft smile.

"Goodnight, Ma." He replied, quietly, moving to return to his own bedroom. He was very aware that his stomach had turned to lead and all he really wanted to do was stand guard outside her door with his gun. But he decided it was best if he just left it alone.

The moment Becker laid his head down on his pillow again, his chest feeling oddly heavy, he changed his mind about 'leaving it alone'.

He got up again, grabbing a pullover and slipping it on over his tank. He slipped out from his bedroom, closing it quietly, and carefully crept over to Jess' door. As quietly as he could, he knocked on the door.

"Honestly Cam," He heard Jess' muffled voice through the wood, as well as the soft padding of feet against floor. "I'm- _Oh_..."

She never finished, because it was at that point that she opened the door and came face-to-face with Becker.

He smiled awkwardly.

"Hi." He said, shortly.

"Hi." She replied, blushing as she pulled a cardigan around her Pyjama vest top. There was an awkward silence, as Becker tried to figure out what to say.

He just opened his mouth to ask her if she was okay, but what instead came out was; "Are you hungry?"

Jess frowned, looking a little confused. Just then, Becker was struck with an idea. He held out his hand and smiled at her reassuringly.

"C'mon,"

She glanced down at his hand and then back up at his eyes. A slow but genuine smile spread across her lips and she lipped her tiny fingers into his.

* * *

"Who knew you could cook?" Jess giggled, downstairs in the kitchen as Becker moved about cutting vegetables and whipping egg and standing over frying pans.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a love of mine." He replied, with a boyish smile. He paused and shot her very serious look and jabbed a spoon in her direction; "Tell no-one."

"Girl-Guide's honour!" She promised, crossing her heart. He grinned at her and continued on with his cooking.

"I get it from my Mum." He told her, with a smile, as he cracked a couples of eggs. "I was a shy kid, so I spent many a summer holidays with my Mum in the kitchen."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah, but my Dad reckons it's a girlie thing." Jess' shocked gasp made him smile as he went on; "My Dad's a proper Bloke's Bloke, you know? Joining the army was the one thing I did right in his eyes."

"You're an Alpha Male, though!" Jess laughed, not quite believing that Becker's Father could be any more masculine than him.

"It's ironic, I know." Becker chuckled, shooting a smirk over his shoulder. "But in my Dad's eyes; I'm too sensitive. I was a shy kid, who loved cooking, and left the army to become a nurse."

Jess giggled again. Her smile faded, as she propped the point of her chin in the palm of her hand and looked at him, thoughtfully.

"I knew you were medically qualified, but there's not much in your file about you working in the NHS." She said, frowning.

"Nosy." He shot at her, with a smirk. She laughed again, her smile returning.

"I guess it's because I was only a nurse for a year." He told her, thoughtfully. "When I got recruited for the ARC, I was re-commissioned and promoted. Lester wanted someone who followed orders on the team but also someone who could patch them up."

"I don't think any of them realise, you know." Jess told him, as Becker finished up.

"I guess that's because I've never had to patch anyone up." He said, dishing up. "I'm always being the one patched up."

He popped a bowl in front of her, settling a fork beside her.

"Scrambled egg?" She said, looking up at him with raised eyebrows.

"With a Spanish twist," Becker chuckled, as he picked up his own fork and bowl. "It's mixed with Mediterranean vegetables and fried tortilla shell."

He took a bite and hummed in delight.

"Hmm, try it!" He said, poking his fork at her own dish. Jess laughed, and took a fork full of scrambled egg.

The moment the fork passed her lips, her taste buds danced for joy. It was perhaps the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted.

"Oh my stars, this is amazing!" She said, grinning as she dug in.

"And hell of a hangover cure." Becker added with a boyish smile, making her laugh. A comfortable silence fell over them, as they ate.

"I make this at home, after I've had a nightmare." Becker suddenly said, catching her off guard. "It takes me back to when I was kid and I didn't believe in monsters."

Jess ate slowly, as if afraid that when she finished, she'd be expected to reply. But he didn't even give her the chance too, because it seemed as if something had broken.

"I know what it's like...this feeling right now." He told her, seriously. "You feel scared, you feel desperate, but worst of all you – you feel alone."

Jess didn't say anything, she just met his intense stare.

"Even now, surrounded by the people we love – we can never really be part of their World." Becker went on, a sadness in his tone. "This life we lead, it isn't easy. You have to deal with a lot of pressure on your own.

If you have a bad day, you can't call your Mum for a pep-talk. If you get hurt, you lie about how it happened. You can never be honest with your friends and family, and part of you doesn't want to be honest, because you never want them to be part of your World. It's too dangerous.

But no matter how much you know that it's for the best, it's like everything in your body is reaching out for them. The guilt over lying, the nightmares we can't share, the choices we have to make our own.

And they see us reaching out, they see right through the lies. And they try to help, try to reach back, but they only ever get faced with a wall."

Becker sighed and looked down at the table. He brought his gaze back up, and then reached out to grasp her hand on the table-top.

"But I just want you to know, Jess." He said, softly. "You're not alone. I am right here. And I know."

Jess blinked back tears as she smiled bravely.

"Thank you, Bec." She said, a little bit shakily.

When the sun rose over the tree-tops, Cameron woke with a smile as a cool breeze blew in through the open window. He reached for Leona, but found the space beside him empty.

"Morning!" Came her lively sing-song voice. He peeled his eyes open, and was very bemused to see her standing at the foot of the bed; washed, dressed, and looking as stunning as ever.

"How long you been up?" He asked, groggily.

"Only half an hour." Leona replied, tossing him his dressing gown. "C'mon, let's go get some early morning coffee."

Cameron shrugged on his dressing gown and followed her from their bedroom, loving her giggle as he cuddled her from behind.

His smile faded as they past Jess' door, and he paused briefly as he recalled the events of the night. He knew Jess wasn't herself, but a nightmare like that...he just wanted to wrap her in a duvet and snuggle up on the couch, like he did when they were kids and they're was a storm.

"I'm sure she's fine." Leona reassured him, as if reading his mind. "I'll bring her a cup of tea, this morning."

"Something's weighing on her mind." Cameron said, as they headed downstairs hand-in-hand. "And I'm trying to talk to her, but she won't let me in."

"I know the feeling." She said, a frown appearing on her face. "Bec's like that. He's always kept things to himself, but these days it's like he's got this secret ruling over his life and he can't open up to anyone. Not even Frankie."

They both stopped suddenly, when they heard laughter echoing from the Kitchen. They exchanged bemused looks and headed toward the happy sound.

Given the topic of their conversation, Cameron and Leona couldn't have been more stunned by the scene before them.

Becker and Jess sat at the kitchen table, sharing coffee and talking merrily. Neither of them had even seen their siblings standing in the doorway.

"Okay, okay – my turn!" Jess was laughing, grinning happily. "Would you rather an hours rant from Lester, or sit through a Doctor Who Marathon with Connor."

"Rant from Lester, hands down." Becker said, straightaway. "Doctor Who + Connor Temple can only measure up to insanity!"

"Hey! I like Doctor Who!" She said, playfully swatting at his leg.

"Well, if it was a Doctor Who Marathon with you – that would be an entirely different story." He said, with a charming flirty grin.

Flirty grin?

Leona's jaw dropped.

"Morning?" Cameron said, bringing the pairs' attention to them as he went into the kitchen and put the coffee-maker on.

"Oh, good morning!" Jess said, cheerfully.

"G'Morning," Becker said, giving them a smile.

A real smile. Not forced. Oh good gravy. Frankie was right.

And it was if the girl in question was summoned;

"Good Morning!" Frankie said, entering into the kitchen in her Pyjamas. "Is that coffee on? – Good Man! You've picked a keeper there, Lee! Lee?"

Leona was still staring at her Brother with an openly astonished stare. She looked from Becker to Jess, and then back again.

Then very suddenly, Leona seized Frankie and dragged her, squeaking, from the room – leaving Becker, Jess and Cameron exchanging confused glances.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **Merry Christmas and God Bless! Next post will be in the New Year :-D**


	8. Chapter 8

***Sheepishly*...Hi Everybody. So, err, long time no see right? I know. I know. I'm terrible, terrible, terrible person who leaves people waiting for over a year! I'm not even going to bother to promise this is the last time...because it's probably not.**

 **But, at long last, we have Chapter Eight. I sat down this morning and forced myself to write. I wrote and re-wrote and re-wrote all day until I finally figured out where I was going with this (my fingers are bleeding!) POWER THROUGH THE PAIN! As a result, this is perhaps the longest chapter yet!**

 **Enjoy...**

 **Majorca.**

 **Chapter Eight: Divide & Conquer.**

Okay. So maybe Becker was a little paranoid. In his line of work _(and from his experience),_ it was hardly surprising. Even before the ARC; when he worked for the S.A.S, it was almost a requirement to be suspicious.

But then, even before he began employment within the 'top secret operations sector', Becker was a paranoid person. His nerves were so fried, that he was like a live wire, constantly on edge and jumpy. Constantly thinking the worst was going to happen.

And that little trait of his was all down to Nathan.

His elder brother picked on him unmercifully when they were growing up, always playing pranks on him, making jabs at him and getting him into all sorts of trouble. So an entire morning of unusual silence from Nathan proved to make Becker… _well_ …really nervous.

Especially, as Nathan had just taken to smirking at him. All. The bloody. Time.

And especially as Frankie was feigning innocence.

And especially when Jess was around.

It was that afternoon that things soon became clear. They'd all sat down to a light lunch before the girls went out for the finalised fitting of their dresses before the wedding. As Gloria passed the salad to Cameron, Becker glared Nathan as Nathan just smirked at Becker.

Sighing heavily, Becker reached the water jug, hoping that some water would wash away the tightness in his gut. Unfortunately for him, Jess had reached at the same time. Their fingers brushed, and Becker jumped as if he'd been electrocuted, knocking Rita's glass over in the process and spilling it all over her lap.

"Bec!" Rita cried, leaping to her feet quickly.

"Sorry - sorry!" He said, jumping up to catch the glass and sit it upright.

"What is the matter with you!? You're so jumpy at the moment!" She said, crossly as she dabbed her dress down. "Honestly – I haven't seen you so tense since-…"

Rita cut off abruptly, head snapping up as her eyes went wide. Becker was oblivious to it, too busy wiping down the table and avoiding the curious, concerned look that Jess was giving him. Frankie and Nathan were trying to stifle their laughter, Leona arching an eyebrow sardonically in a very-Becker fashion, Gloria retreating for another towel – all of them oblivious to Rita's sudden epiphany.

"Sorry, Rita." Becker repeated, when he realised that she was staring at him.

"It's okay." She said, softly. Unusually softly. If it was meant to put him at ease, it did the opposite. Instead, Becker was even more on edge. Even Frankie, Nathan and Leona were distracted by their amusement but Rita's abrupt change of tone. She put her hand on his arm, and smiled; "It's okay, Hilary."

By now, even Jess and Cameron had picked up on the strange change in her. They exchanged curious glances, but shrugged.

"Right!" She said, brightly, as she cleared her throat. "Lee, if we are going to make our dress appointment, we'd better get going soon!"

Rita fled the room then, leaving an odd tension in the room. Becker glanced at his Siblings, who were all staring at the place she'd disappeared with bewilderment. Catching his glance, all three of them just shrugged at him in mutual confusion.

* * *

"We all know the plan, yeah?" Leona said, as she stood in the kitchen with Frankie and Nathan, about fifteen minutes later whilst Jess and Rita finished getting their stuff together. Gloria was also there, except she was washing up.

"This is the intel mission before we launch the main operation of actually getting him to ask her out." Nathan confirmed, as he drank rum from a glass. "Whilst out with Jess – you two are gonna try and find out how she feels."

"And with her out of the way – you're gonna talk to Bec and find out exactly what their relationship is at the moment." Frankie added, winking at her brother.

"One thing, though – shouldn't you be the one talking to Becker?" the Airman asked, looking at his youngest sister. "Everyone knows he's more open to you than anyone else."

"True as that is," Leona began, as she re-applied her mascara before they went out. "Frankie's already got a lot out of him about his feelings for Jess. He's gonna be closed off to her now. Avoid telling her anymore for self-preservation. But if you talk to him about it, maybe you can catch him off guard."

"That's the Lawyer Logic speaking." Nathan pointed out, smirking. "But thing is, Becker doesn't work by Lawyer Logic. He works by Soldier Logic. Now the secret is out, he's going to be on his constant guard. Regardless of who talks to him."

"Even more of a reason for you to broach the subject with him, then." Frankie interjected, coolly. "You're both Military Men."

"Hmm, a standard divide and conquer stratagem, simple and easy." Gloria suddenly spoke up, making the three of them look around in surprise, as she dried her hands. "Although, I think a better plan would be to stay out of it."

"Becker is in love with Jess, Mum." Frankie chuckled, grinning at her Mother. "No way we're gonna do nothing."

"I know he's in love with her." Gloria retorted, because this was no news to her. "Which is every reason to do nothing. You should trust that Hilary will act when he is ready."

With that, Gloria made her departure in elegance.

"So that's _never_ then?" Nathan snorted, rolling his eyes. "C'mon, let's get our Brother a Girl!"

* * *

Forty minutes later, and Jess found herself at the fashion boutique.

Rita, Leona and Frankie were sprawled about a couple of plush cream couches, laughing as they nursed tall glasses of champaign. Jess, herself, was standing upon a podium as the Dress-Maker commenced her fitting, as she wore a pale yellow, halter neck dress that came to her knees.

"I love the colours you've chosen, Leona." Jess declared, smiling at the Bride in the reflection of the floor to ceiling mirror.

It had been a lovely afternoon. In truth, she'd been nervous. It was a bit intimidating being left alone with her Soon-To-Be Sister-In-Law and her Sisters. Forget that they were Becker's sisters as well. But they'd accepted her with open arms.

"I love the _style_ you've chosen, Jess." Leona said, beaming at her. "You look lovely!"

Each of the bridesmaids were allowed to choose their own dress, so long as they were all the same colour.

Frankie had gone with a flowing knee-length dress that she'd matched ballerina flats, whilst Rita had decided to wear a dress with a sweetheart neckline and she'd matched with stilettos. But Leona's wedding dress was just magnificent. It was a long, floor length dress with a very slight train. It was a lacey backless dress with portrait neckline and a pale yellow ribbon about the middle.

"All done, dear. Maid of Honours turn next!" The Dress-Maker declared, stepping back.

"Thank you!" Jess giggled, as she hopped down and padded barefoot to the couches.

"Get up there, you sexy Maid of Honour you!" Frankie laughed, slapping Rita's arse as the eldest Sister got up – leaving Leona in hysterics.

"Watch it, Brat!" Rita laughed, as she elegantly placed her glass of champaign down and drifted with grace to the podium. Jess laughed as Frankie seized her wrist as dragged her down onto the couch, bouncing them both.

"C'mon, Jess, talk to me!" Frankie said, as Leona poured the Field Co-Ordinator a glass of her own.

"About what?!" She laughed, as she took the glass Leona offered her with a beaming smile.

"Let's talk about…" Leona began, pausing to think as she slipped her legs over Frankie's lap.

"Oh, I know!" Frankie laughed, clapping her hands together. "Let's talk about how long you've been in love with Becker!"

Unfortunately, Jess had taken that moment to take a sip of her glass. She choked and spluttered in shock, eliciting a panicked – _"Watch the dress!"_ – from the Dress-Maker. As she breathed in heavily, he put her glass down and turned to face Leona and Frankie.

Both of them were looking at her expectantly.

"What?" She said, trying to keep her composure even as she felt her face heat up.

"You're in love with Bec, right?" Leona asked, smirking at her coolly. "I mean it's fairly obvious!"

"Is it!?" Jess squeaked, her eyes widening in panic.

" _Well_ ," Frankie sang, shrugging a little bit. "It was hard to say whether you fancied him or whether you're just that kind of person, but y'know, you've admitted it now."

Jess' jaw dropped. They duped her – they actually _duped her._

"Oh bloody hell," She said, breathing shallowly. "This is so embarrassing! You must think I'm _ridiculous –_ Having a crush on your Brother! _Oh_ – you're not going to tell him, are you?! What am I saying? Of course you're going to tell him! He's your _Brother!"_

"Jess, calm down!" Leona assured her, reaching forward and grasping her hand. "Don't be embarrassed! So what – you like our Brother? We're cool with that! More than cool with it, to be honest! _We like_ you – probably more than we like him. And of course we're not going to tell him a thing!"

"Even if we did, you think he'd believe us?" Frankie muttered, as she brought her champaign glass up to her lips. "Is it just a crush though? Or do you really, really fancy the arse of him?"

"Frankie!" Rita cried, from her place on the podium, staring incredulously at her Sister's reflection in the mirror.

"What?! It's a fair question!" She shot back, putting her hands up defensively. Then, she turned to Jess and added; "He's got a good arse. It runs in the family."

Jess was now glowing red, picking her glass and downing the champaign within it quickly.

"That's enough talking about Bec for the time being." Leona said, pointedly, obviously picking up on the fight-or-flight signs being shown by the Field Co-Ordinator. "I am getting married in four days and I want to talk about that!"

"Whatever the bride wants!" Rita laughed, grinning broadly.

* * *

At home, Nathan had gotten nowhere with Becker. He had been right on the money that Becker would be on guard, and so he gave nothing away.

It was evening by the time the Girls got back, having stopped off for a drink at the local pub after before they headed – so all four of them were more than a little tipsy. They burst into the salon, laughing as they carried a number of bags between them.

"What's this?!" Gloria laughed, as she looked up at her Daughters and Jess.

"We decided to go shopping!" Leona declared, grinning broadly. "Here – Mummy – we brought you something for the wedding!"

She handed her Mother a small bag, before collapsing onto the couch beside Cameron and kissing him hard – leaving Becker and Nathan pulling faces. Frankie and Jess were laughing hysterically as they squeezed into the nearest loveseat, leaning into each other. Becker couldn't stop himself smiling at that – happy to see that Jess got on so well with his Sister. Yet, he was distracted by that when Rita suddenly slumped onto the couch next him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and laying her head on his shoulder lazily. It was oddly affectionate, a move he'd expect from Leona or Frankie, but not her. She just wasn't a cuddly person.

"Oh, I love it!" Gloria said, as she held out a beautiful white-gold necklace, designed intricately to look like flowers.

"It was Jess' idea!" Leona cheered, grinning. "She thought it'd go with your eyes!"

"Thank you, Jess." Gloria said, smiling at the girl.

"My pleasure! I just love shopping!" Jess beamed, and all the girls burst into giggles.

"Don't we know it!" Rita laughed, "We'll have to go on a shopping trip in London when we get back, Jess!"

Becker arched an eyebrow at that.

Before anyone said anything else, a ringtone suddenly began to play –

" _Oh, what a night, you know I didn't even know her name  
But I was never gonna be the same  
What a lady, what a night!"_

"Bloody hell, that's my phone!" Frankie realised, diving for her bag, opening it up and rummaging inside. Jess burst out laughing beside, because by the time Frankie found it – the song was nearly over. And Becker thought of all the ribbing he'd get from Nathan if he knew all the butterflies that laugh created in his stomach.

" _Oh, what a night  
Why'd it take so long to see the light  
Seemed so wrong, but now it seems so right  
What a lady, what a night!"_

"Shhh!" Frankie half-whispered, half-snorted as she finally slid the bar across to answer. "Francesca Becker, speaking. Decidedly not sober."

Jess had her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Oh, hey Alex." She greeted, smiling as she wiggled to her feet. "No, no, it's fine. I'm not drunk. We just went for a few drinks after the dress fitting."

"Alex?"

-"Who's Alex?" Becker and Nathan instantly said, both sitting up a little straighter.

"Shhh!" She hushed at them, "He's my partner!"

" _Partner!?"_

 _-"What partner!?"_ They both shouted together, indignantly.

"My work partner– now shut it!" Frankie hissed at them, shooting the pair of them a glare. Neither were very convinced. "So, talk to me, Alex. You got something for me?"

"He better not." Nathan grumbled, arms folded.

"You've got footage?" Frankie's voice was now very alert, her eyes bright. "How? – Forget that – just send it to me! I've been looking for months for some kind of film, but I've got nothing. It's like it's all disappeared! You are brilliant – I love you!"

Becker frowned deeply, which made Jess laugh at him.

"Hey – when's the soonest you can get to Majorca!?" She asked this Alex, as she switched on her laptop that was on the bar counter.

"Frankie – it's my Wedding!" Leona whined, pointedly.

"Please, Lee, I need to talk to him in person!" Frankie said, phone on her chest. "It's important. This could be one of the biggest stories I ever write!"

Sighing dramatically, and flopping down on Cameron – _"Fiiiiine!_ If only to see Bec and Nathan have aneurism. _"_

"Shut up, Lee!" They both shot at her, glaring at her.

"Saturday? Good. See you then, Alex. Bye." Frankie switched off her phone, and began typing away at her laptop, a lot less giggly then she had been before. Oh, she was excited – a bright spark in her eye that Becker was almost envious of. It'd been a long time since he'd gotten that excited over work.

"What was all that about?" Nathan said, rolling to his feet and strolling lazily over to her. "And who the bloody hell is Alex?"

"I told you – he's a work colleague. He takes photographs for the blog." Frankie replied, concentrating on the screen in front of her. "And that – Brother Dear – is potentially the most extraordinary story I've ever revealed!"

"Sounds mysterious." Becker chuckled, getting up to pour himself a drink from the bar.

"It is." Frankie said, excitedly. "A few months ago, something weird happened. The day after, a story was released explaining it – a power explosion or something – but something didn't add up. Within a week – anything and everything on that one day was gone. It was like it hadn't even happened!"

Her words gave Becker pause, something uneasy settling over him.

"After months, Alex has found something. Something that just blow this whole thing back open!" She went on, as she rapidly clicked through her emails, clicking on one from an _"Alex Potter"_ and then onto the file attached. "This is it."

Becker's breath left him, his stomach turned to lead.

For there on Frankie's laptop screen – flashing in a looped video – was an anomaly.

"Something weird happened on that day. Hundreds of these things turned up all at once – spitting out creatures that looked weirdly like dinosaurs – and within the week it was like the 6th of May never happened." Frankie said, grinning at her family. Completely oblivious to the fact that both Becker and Jess were staring with their jaws wide open.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **Please drop me a review...Please...Don't leave me...I'm literally gonna start writing Chapter 9 the moment by fingers stop bleeding...**


	9. Chapter 9

**See! I can write regularly! Although it has 'technically' been a year since I last posted XD Anyway – enjoy!**

 **This is to my beautiful boy – Kai 3**

 **Majorca.**

 **Chapter Nine: Stars**

Just when Becker thought the week couldn't get any worse, Frankie _(as per usual)_ proved him wrong. Of course it would be his little sister who'd reveal the ARC. It couldn't be any other hard-hitting, Freelance Journalist in the UK, could it? It was just yet another sign that the Universe actually hated him.

The evening drew on, Becker realised they wouldn't get a chance to talk to Jess alone.

As did she, however, as after she excused herself to bed with a headache at quarter to ten – he received a three worded text message from her:

 _ **Let's have breakfast.**_

Which was how Becker found himself sitting opposite Jess at half seven in the morning outside a local café in town, after sneaking out before anyone else was awake – with the intention of having a private conversation. Found within a beautiful avenue of cobblestone paths and tall townhouses with balcony's covered by ivy and lush trees lining the road.

"Lester is going to fire me." Jess declared dryly, nursing her latte.

"Lester is not going to fire you." Becker said, reasonably.

"No. Lester is going to _kill_ me." She retorted, waving her hands around dramatically.

"Because apparently, I missed a single ten second recording of anomaly, probably taken on a smart phone, between the EMP shock that destroyed a whole lot of it and my intensive auto-delete programme that was supposed to destroy all evidence of anomalies!" She said, somehow managing to say all this in one breath. "But first - _he'll kill_ _you_ for having a smart-cookie Sister who's going to blow the whistle on the entire operation!"

"Now _that_. _That_ is possible." He conceded, with a flick of his eyebrows.

"Oh this is a disaster!" Jess cried, dropping her face into her hands. "Just when things were starting to go well! Oh…there's going to another Inquiry! Connor will get the sack and then what will he and Abby do!? Matt and Emily will never settle because they'll never be made to feel like they belong! Lester will never get his knighthood!"

She gasped suddenly, her head snapping up as she stared at Becker with wide eyes; "Or _worse!_ What if Frankie gets in trouble!? What if they arrest her for breaking confidentiality or risking national security or something!"

" _Hey_!" Becker said, reaching forward and grasping her hand before she had the chance to run her fingers through her hair again. "It won't come to that. It won't come to any of that. I won't let it."

Jess looked down at their joined hands and gave his own a squeeze, before looking up at him with a half-hearted smile; "What are going to do?"

"I'll talk to her." Becker said, shrugging. "I'll persuade her not to run the story. Easy. Now eat your crepes."

She huffed a laugh, looking down at the delicious crepes topped with cream and fruits sitting before her. Becker squeezed her hand again and returned to his own breakfast of poached egg and avocado on toast.

"Do you think you can just…talk her out of it?" Jess asked, picking up her fork. "Y'know - _without_ breaking the Data Protection Act?"

Becker paused, as he considered it; "I have to try. I can't just let her go ahead with publishing a story about the ARC and anomalies. Especially if she's got her facts wrong…then she'd kill me."

Jess laughed and they ate in silence for a while. It wasn't an awkward silence, or an uncomfortable silence. It was just…nice.

"What if we tried a less…direct approach." She proposed, after a moment. Becker arched an eyebrow at her, prompting her to continue; "I just mean, if she doesn't have the evidence, would she even go ahead trying to run the story?"

"Nah, she's a stickler for having both her facts right and her evidence." He said, simply.

"So what if something happened to her evidence?" Jess said, a smile quirking her lips. "What if…a certain Field Co-Ordinator with bright pink _Louis Vuitton_ heels hacked into her laptop and deleted the video of the anomaly?"

She grinned at Becker as she swung her leg out to wiggle her pretty pink pump at him.

Becker glanced at her the pink heels she was wearing and then looked up at her with a grin; "You, Jessica Parker, are _brilliant_."

* * *

Becker and Jess ate their breakfast, drank their coffee, as they planned their scheme. And then they ordered another coffee each and continued to sit and talk for a little while long afterwards. And oddly enough, not about work.

It began with work, of course. But then turned into talking about the wedding – and from there it was about Family and Childhoods – and then it just turned into talking about _normal_ stuff. Stuff like what they did for fun, what kind of music they liked, childhood pets, school days, about how Jess actually liked rainy weather and how Becker hated thunderstorms.

Soon, they found themselves meandering down the beach, just talking.

"Next thing I know, I wake up Barcelona of all places – with a new tattoo and a _killer_ hangover." Becker told her, as Jess laughed at his story. "All I can remember was going to the pub to celebrate that graduating Sandhurst with Nathan and Frankie. No idea how I ended up in Barcelona."

"So that's how you got the star tattoo, yeah?" Jess asked, grinning at him as she swung her heels in her hand.

"The star tattoo?" He repeated, shooting her a sidelong smirk. "I'm not talking about my star tattoo. I got that on purpose."

Jess' eyebrows shot up, at the implication in his smirk. "What tattoo are talking about?"

Becker only grinned at her; "That's for me to know. And you to wonder."

He strolled ahead of her, confident that he had won that battle. But even after knowing her for so long, Jess still managed to surprise him;

"Oh, believe me, I'll be wondering."

Becker stopped in his tracks, as Jess sauntered past him with a smirk on her lips and a wink. After a moment, he laughed and jogged on after her to catch up. After a few moments a walking in silence, Jess spoke again; "So what's the story behind the star tattoo then?"

"I got it the day I graduated Sandhurst." Becker explained, as they walked together, something but in his tone made Jess' teasing grin fade into a simply curious look; "I was recruited into the S.A.S straight off the cuff…due to be deployed any day to anywhere. Frankie and I…we got matching star tattoos to remind ourselves that no matter where we were, we were under the same stars."

Becker smiled as he remembered the day he and Frankie had wandered into the tattoo place with a promise that nothing, no matter where they were or what they were doing, would ever come between them. His smile faltered as he realised that something had come between them. A secret of monsters that lurk in shadows.

"You and Frankie are close, huh?" Jess said, smiling at him.

"We were." He replied, sadly. Her smile disappeared at the past tense he'd used, and she looked at him curiously. He met her concerned gaze and sighed heavily; "Frankie and I used to be really close. Don't know whether it was the fact there wasn't much of age gap or whether it was because Dad didn't ever think she and I could top our older Siblings but…"

He trialled off with a shrug.

"I used to tell her everything." Becker said, his smile renewed. "She was the first person I told about going to Sandhurst. She was the first person I told that I resigning my commission and becoming a Nurse. I just knew she'd be the one who always supported me."

His smile faded again, as the truth of the matter finally come out; "That all changed the day I joined the ARC."

Jess' lips pulled down into a frown.

"I thought it would be alright when I was approached." Becker told her, sighing heavily. "As I say, I worked for Spec Ops before the ARC, I could confidential. And as much I liked being a nurse…I missed Soldiering. I'm good at it…really good at it. So I took the job. And it was alright…at first."

Jess flicked her eyebrows, as she thought about how much fun it was at first to be part of this top secret operation. It was exciting, thrilling even. But it took its toll. Abby and Connor, Matt and Emily…none of them had any idea because their Teammates were their Family.

"Don't get me wrong," Becker breathed, forcing a smile. "I love the guys and I love the ARC. But Frankie knows I lie to her. So…we're not so close anymore."

"Don't do that." Jess said, catching his arm and pulling him up short.

"Don't do what?"

"Force a smile."

Becker's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but Jess didn't give him the chance to say anything, because she went on; "You don't have to force a smile with me. I've seen you do it enough with your family. And I get it… you and I keep up pretences for their sake. But you don't have to pretend with me."

He felt an odd lump in his throat as he stared into her eyes, suddenly realising how sad they were.

"Daddy and Cam are oblivious." Jess told him, with oddly bright eyes; "But Mum knows that I keep things from her. She understands I have to…but she wishes I didn't."

Becker reached up and caught the hand on his arm, gently curling his fingers into hers.

"You don't have to pretend with me either, Jessica." He told her, kindly.

She smiled at him, then. A real, proper smile. After a long moment, of just staring into each other's eyes – Jess broke it;

"So if I guess where your other tattoo is, will you deny it?" She asked, with a cheeky grin.

"Alright, c'mon!" Becker laughed, releasing her hand and nudging her shoulder with his – and they continued their walk down the beach.

"That's not a no!" She sang, teasingly.

"Not a yes either!" He retorted, with a smirk; "We should be getting back, it's like… _bugger_."

Becker froze in place as he looked at his watch, heart dropping. "What time are your parents getting in again?"

"One-fifteen, why?" Jess asked, looking at him questioningly.

"Because it's One." He told her, sheepishly.

Her mouth formed a silent 'O', before wincing herself.

" _Bugger."_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **Next up –** _ **The Parkers!**_ **Drop me a review! :-)**


End file.
